An Unforgettable Present
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Hotch receives an unexpected "gift", how does he react? Written for Michaela123 and the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, favoriter, and alerter that enjoys our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal. Now, on with our story!**_

_******This story is written for Michaela123 for the CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange on Chit Chat on Author's Corner! Merry Christmas, My Friend!******_

* * *

**An Unforgettable Present**

**Chapter One**

The only thing that wasn't perfect about him was that her family _would_ approve.

The Ambassador had made that pertinent fact entirely too clear on each of the rare occasions she'd graced the Federal Building with her presence. Sighing, Emily Prentiss tiredly recalled that last conversation.

_"Now, Emily," Elizabeth Prentiss had said on her last visit just months earlier, "THAT is exactly the kind of man that would complement our family," she'd said with a regal nod toward Aaron Hotchner. "His reputation and character are flawless."_

_"He's my boss, Mother," Emily had grumbled under her breath._

_As always, her mother's keen ears had heard that fine note of regret threading its way into her voice. "And if he wasn't?" she'd asked with a raised brow, her eyes boring into her daughter's with a knowing look._

_"He IS," Emily had stated firmly. Hardening her voice and meeting her mother's eyes, she'd added, "And I have no intention of watching Aaron Hotchner leave his position, understand?"_

_"Rules can be manipulated, Emily," her mother had mused aloud, ever the politician, years of experience coloring her every choice._

_"Perhaps," Emily had assented, well aware of her mother's penchant for re-writing the past, present, and future. "But Aaron Hotchner won't be. And neither will I."_

That discussion, if you could call it that, had taken place six months ago, when the sun was shining through the windows and all thoughts were light as the summer sky. And Emily, foolish as it was, thought that would be the end of it.

She should have known better; her mother never gave up. More importantly, however, Emily thought as she heard Hotch bellow her last name from the depths of his office, somebody should have informed Aaron Hotchner of that fact.

And with one last grimace, Emily Prentiss went to face her fate.

**/***/**

"Do you hear what I hear?" David Rossi asked JJ as she paused in the act of dropping a file off on Spencer Reid's empty desk to look up the metal staircase leading to Hotch's office with startled eyes.

"You mean the sound of an irate Aaron Hotchner?" she asked, her alarmed blue eyes meeting the darkly amused eyes of one David Rossi. His green and red tie, a gift from her own son that the little boy had just had to have, seemed a whimsical contrast to his black shirt. But Dave had insisted on wearing the monstrosity, just because Henry had liked it. And JJ had to admit that anything that brought the man into the Christmas spirit was a definite improvement.

"No, not that," Dave shook his head, grinning as he watched Prentiss trudge up the steps, her shoulders sagging. "The sound of the gears of fate shifting into place."

"Do you see what I see?" JJ whispered, almost violently, her eyes never leaving the scene unfolding above as Hotch's thunderous face filled his office door as he waited for Emily to approach. Even Garcia's garland, which had managed to grow around the door frames, across the metal railings, and around the window frames, couldn't brighten up the rapidly darkening moment. "What do you think is going on?"

Shrugging, Dave winced as Hotch stepped back, gesturing Emily angrily inside the office and slamming the door behind her. "Not sure, but Aaron's finally showing some emotion. That's got to be..."

"...a sign of the apocalypse?" JJ supplied, turning to look at her colleague with widened eyes.

"Maybe," Dave nodded, his lips twitching at JJ's helpful suggestion, "Or, maybe we could be witnessing the great thaw of the Supreme Snowman up there," he said, lifting his chin toward the corner office.

"You think Emily took a blowtorch to him or something?" JJ frowned, Hotch's muffled agitated voice filtering down the stairs, the words undistinguishable, but the tone clear. Boss Man was pissed.

Shaking his head, Dave grunted noncommittally. "There's only one thing I know for sure here, Jen."

"Yeah?" JJ queried, raising a curious brow at him as she perched on the edge of the desk, pushing the small decorated Christmas tree to the side, the small ornaments tinkling slightly at the movement.

"I wish I had some popcorn," Dave sighed, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back against Reid's desk to watch the show unfolding above through the slats in Hotch's blinds.

**/***/**

"What's the meaning of this, Prentiss?" Hotch barked as he slammed the office door heavily behind his employee and shook a single sheet of paper at her as she passed him.

"Meaning of what?" Emily asked innocently, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion as she turned to face the irate man in front of her. Rarely had she seen Hotch look so...well, furious. His emotions were usually tightly concealed, guarded like a bulldog with a bone. But this afternoon, he was livid, his swarthy face flushed with emotion...and not in that good way that she still dreamed about.

"Don't play dumb," Hotch sneered, waving the form in the air again, the white page whipping tightly. "It doesn't suit a woman like you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hotch," Emily retorted as she shook her head, taking a hasty step back as he advanced toward her, his eyes glinting with barely contained ire. "What did I do?"

"You could have told me if you weren't satisfied, Prentiss," Hotch seethed, his jaw clenching as his fingers clutched the paper in his hand, wrinkling it. "You really didn't need to send this in the form of a gift wrapped Christmas present to make your damned point," he said, sweeping his hand toward the unwrapped box on his desk.

"I didn't send you anything, Hotch," Emily retorted, frowning at the Christmas paper thrown on the floor, the gold and silver wrapping seeming so incongruous in light of his anger.

"Really?" Hotch snorted, clearly not believing her, no matter how firm her assertions. "I find that difficult to believe since your gift was signed," he replied as he glared at her. "Really, Prentiss, I thought if you had a problem that you'd come to me. Not take drastic measures like this!" he growled, moving behind his desk and shoving the slim box aside with a violent hand.

"Stop accusing me and tell me what you think I did," Emily demanded, watching as the box fell in the floor, landing heavily on the already crumpled Christmas paper.

Eyes narrowing, Aaron Hotchner watched Emily Prentiss' face intently. She certainly appeared clueless. "You really don't know anything about this?" he asked, tapping his finger against the white sheet on his desk, now wrinkled by his angry fingers.

"How should I know, Hotch?" Emily snapped impatiently, her tone hardening with each passing word. "I don't know what that is." Christ, Hotch wasn't usually so dense, she thought to herself. But fury was obviously clouding his thought processes, and she couldn't do anything about that until she knew what she was facing. Which, by the looks of things, was not something she truly wanted to know.

Sliding the paper across his polished desk, Hotch snarled, "Look for yourself then."

Wrapping her fingers around whatever the offending document was, she jerked it toward her. "Thank you, I think I will," she spat back, wearying of his obnoxious attitude.

Hotch stared fiercely across the desk as Emily audibly gasped, the color draining from her cheeks as she scanned the page in her now shaking hand. "Well, Prentiss," he bit out, each word low and precise, "what do you have to say for yourself now?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, favoriter, and alerter that enjoys our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**An Unforgettable Present**

**Chapter Two**

"You had me transferred?" Emily asked faintly, lifting shocked eyes to Hotch as she felt her limbs go numb as the approved transfer request fluttered to the floor. Why, her mind screamed? Why would he do this to her? To them?

True, her heart longed for him desperately, but she'd covered those feelings, hadn't she? Her job performance had been stellar. There was no reason for him to do this, was there?

"You think I did this?" Hotch roared, his deep voice echoing in his office.

Blinking, Emily stared at Hotch with horrified eyes. Aaron Hotchner was a man that rarely raised his voice...and he never yelled.

"Look at the form, Prentiss," Hotch ordered, walking stiffly around the desk to snatch the paper off his carpeted floor. Jabbing a finger at the document, he ordered, "Specifically note the checked box where it asks who filed the request!"

Swallowing, Emily pulled her gaze from Hotch's tightened face to where his fingertip tapped against the form, the snapping sound filling the room. Request filed by...agent, she read with unbelieving eyes. Shaking her head quickly, Emily suddenly realized the source of Hotch's anger. "I didn't do this, Hotch," she whispered, swallowing hard as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"It says you requested a transfer to counterterrorism six months ago, Emily," Hotch countered softly. "That was right about the time we..."

"Hotch," Emily interrupted, lifting a silencing hand as her cheeks flooded with color, "You swore you'd never bring that night up..."

"That was before I received an approved transfer request on my desk this morning. I'd say that changes things and if this is about..."

"It's not," Emily replied stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We agreed that night was a mistake," she said softly, carefully measuring her words as she forced herself to remain focused, "and that we'd never mention it again."

"You were drunk and lonely. That isn't a crime, Emily," Hotch murmured, lowering his voice as he lightly touched her arm, his heart twisting in his chest out how utterly uncomfortable the mention of that night six months ago made her. He hadn't wanted to upset her, but if this decision stemmed from something he'd said or done, he needed to undo it. Quickly. Losing her, especially at Christmas, was not something he planned on allowing to happen.

"Perhaps not," Emily admitted with lips that barely moved, "but trying to accost an innocent man might be."

Lips twitching as he slowly relaxed his shoulders, Hotch said dryly, "Now that's something I haven't been called in a very long time."

"What?" Em asked, still staring down at the form he now held.

"Innocent," he replied evenly, arching a dark brow as he waited for her to meet his eyes again.

"You were innocent," Emily shrugged, her cheeks heating up again as she remembered how after one scotch and sodas too many, she'd thrown herself at the man now staring at her. She didn't remember much about that night, but she DID remember that he'd responded, however briefly, before pushing her away. It had happened mere days before her mother had shown up at the office unexpectedly...

Wait! Her mother!

Only one person had the influence it would take to exact this kind of change without her knowledge. Bitterly, she supposed being Erin Strauss sorority sister back in the day still had a few advantages to it...like allowing Elizabeth Prentiss to completely undermine her only daughter's future.

Emily nodded at the paper. "I know who did this."

Aaron drew his dark brows together as he watched Emily face tighten. "Who?" he asked, his voice a whisper of sound.

"My mother," she said tersely, her shoulders tensing even as she spoke the words. "My mother did this to me and she had Strauss' help to do it."

"Pardon?" Aaron asked, his dark eyes widening slightly as he began to understand her words. If she was correct, and he had a sinking feeling that she was, then more than mere fate had conspired against his team…against them.

Licking her lips, Emily shook her head as she fought back tears. Of all the things her well-intentioned mother could have done, this was, by far, the worst. In one fell swoop, she was going to lose the man she loved and the job she was good at...all for nothing. Aaron didn't want her. Not like that. Not in the way she wanted him to want her. At least working here, within the unit, she still got to see him...feel like she was at least a tiny part of his and Jack's lives.

Taking the sheet of paper from Hotch's hand, Emily shook her head, not looking at him. "It doesn't matter," she said faintly, her throat tightening again. "I'll speak to Mother and make her fix this."

"What? Wait. You think your mother and Strauss colluded to remove you from the unit? Why?" Hotch asked, his mind struggling to keep up with the conversation as he watched Emily squeeze her eyes shut.

"She thinks she knows best," Emily murmured, turning to head for the door, her thumb and forefinger holding the offending document in a tight pinch. "I'll fix this, Hotch. I'm sorry you got blindsided with my mother's machinations."

"I worked on your mother's detail, Emily," Hotch reminded the woman softly, taking a step forward as she tried to move toward the door again. "I recall exactly how determined she can be when she wants something. She doesn't do anything without some kind of ulterior motive. What I want to know is what her motive was here."

"Hotch, can't you just drop it?" Emily asked tiredly, lifting her hand to push her long hair back. "Suffice it to say that my mother occasionally allows herself to believe she's the right hand of God and acts accordingly. It won't happen again."

"No," Hotch replied slowly, his jaw tightening as he heard the anger and resignation in Emily's cultured voice, "I won't drop it. Not until I understand it. Otherwise, your mother and our Section Chief will simply employ another tactic to have you removed from our team. Why does your mother want you gone, Em?"

"She doesn't," Emily shook her head, her shoulders slumping as she turned to stare out the window. The fluttering snow flurries outside the heavy panes only reminded her of the frosty reception she fully intended to receive whenever she confronted her mother. "Not really. She just thought this would be a means to an end."

"An end to what?" Hotch asked as he frowned.

My misery...my heartache...take your pick, she thought darkly. Turning, Emily faced Hotch squarely. "You aren't going to like the answer to that question."

"Maybe not, but I'll respect an honest answer," Hotch replied evenly.

"Okay," Emily shrugged halfheartedly. "But don't say I didn't warn you. My mother, Agent Hotchner, believes that you would make a wonderful addition to our family."

"Huh?" Hotch grunted, cocking his head. Watching Emily's gaze fill with pain, he couldn't help but wonder if _she_ thought he'd be a welcome addition to her family. By the look of things, it didn't appear to be at the top of her list. And for some reason, that thought filled him with great sadness.

"In short, you've been Prentissed. Congratulations," Emily said with a sad smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**An Unforgettable Present**

**Chapter Three**

Shaking his head as if he could dislodge the haze his mind had suddenly been immersed in, Hotch held up a hand as he stared at Emily's shuttered face, her emotions now carefully concealed behind a neutral visage. "Hold on. Rewind a bit."

"Where exactly would you like me to pause the tape, Hotch?" Emily asked, her voice toneless as she met his confused eyes.

"How about the part where Ambassador Prentiss assumes I'd make a decorative addition to her family tree?" Hotch said deeply, wrapping a hand around Emily's forearm and tugging her toward the leather sofa gracing the far wall of his office.

Sinking gratefully down on the comfortable cushions, Emily swallowed. "I think my analysis is fairly self-explanatory. My mother has been duly impressed by you...no easy feat, I'll grant you," she said with a small self-deprecating smile. "At any rate, on her last visit, which incidentally coincided with my unfortunate coup de grace, she remarked that you'd be a more than welcome choice of suitor. I shot her down using the obvious reason of our close working relationship," Emily added quickly, hazarding a quick glance at his solemn face. "And my mother, in her typical take no prisoners style, took it upon herself to eliminate that particular concern," she explained, nodding to the paper she still held in her hand.

"I see," Hotch replied slowly, his agile mind rapidly digesting these new facts with alacrity. "Well, there are two ways we could choose to approach the situation."

"Two?" Emily questioned blankly.

"Mmm," Hotch nodded, smiling slowly as he averted his gaze toward the window of his office, snow now falling in soft fat flakes to the ground below. With any luck, the District just might have the white Christmas that his son had been hoping for. And if possible, more than one wish might just come true this Christmas season. "Two," he confirmed.

"I'm fairly certain killing a United Nations Ambassador is illegal in all fifty states, Hotch," Emily said dryly. "Trust me, if it wasn't, I'd have killed her long ago."

"The options that I had in mind weren't quite so...bloodthirsty," Hotch choked, his lips twitching as he watched Emily scrunch her nose petulantly.

"You're no fun," Emily muttered, dropping her eyes again. "So what are these two ways we can approach this situation?" she asked, mostly to fill the now awkward silence between them.

"Well," Hotch began carefully, "the first is that I can, as your Unit Chief, refuse the transfer. I'll give Strauss and the transfer board a list of very convincing reasons why your departure from the team would be a loss of critical assets vital to the successful resolutions of cases, and you'll agree, stating that the request was filed by mistake."

"It's that easy?" Emily asked hopefully. Giving up a job where she still got to see him every day would be pure torture. It might be best in the long run, but she wasn't really interested in her future at the moment. She was too busy trying to survive her present.

"It can be," Hotch said softly, nodding once. "Or, there's option number two."

"Which is?" Emily asked with a frown.

"You take the transfer," Hotch answered huskily.

"What!" Emily yelped, her body jerking as if he'd lobbed a blow at her.

"Hear me out," Hotch hastened to say, covering one of her cold hands with his. "Please, Emily."

Emily. He'd called her Emily...her first name, she thought as she stared down at the large hand covering hers. And he was touching her. Voluntarily! Licking her dry lips, she nodded once, hoping that one movement conveyed her willingness to listen because, at the moment, the ability to form simple words escaped her. His warm touch eclipsed reasonable thought.

Clearing his throat, Hotch kept Emily's smaller hand covered with his own. "First, before I explain option two, there are a couple of things I think it's only fair to tell you."

Oh, Christ, Emily's mind screamed, her heart beginning to pound erratically in her chest. "Such as?" she prodded hoarsely, hoping her voice didn't sound as shaken to his ears as it did to her own.

"Em, the night I pushed you away..."

"Do we really need to discuss that again, Hotch?" Emily whispered, attempting to jerk her hand from underneath his. Perhaps now would be the perfect time to make your escape, Prentiss, she urged herself, her eyes glancing longingly toward the door again.

"Yes, we do," Hotch countered, tightening his fingers around hers, recognizing a flight risk when he saw one. "Mostly because we never discussed it when it happened."

"That's because that evening is better left forgotten," Emily commented grimly, her lips pressing tightly together.

"Because I pushed you away," Hotch murmured, rubbing his thumb against the inside of Emily's wrist.

Shivers cascaded down her spine as his thumb swept against her skin, sending her pulse skyrocketing, her earlier thoughts of escape suddenly evaporating. "You were right to push me away. What I did was stupid and unprofessional and..."

"Human. It was human, Emily. And contrary to very popular belief, I do have red blood running in my veins. I'm human, too. I didn't push you away because you were slightly tipsy that night. Or because I didn't want you," he added meaningfully. "I did it because I didn't want us to do something we couldn't take back in the cold light of day. Especially when we had to spend that day working as a cohesive unit. I pushed you away because I couldn't risk the working relationship we had. To do that could potentially risk the safety of the team and I couldn't put them in danger. Not even for the sake of my own happiness."

"What are you saying, Hotch?" Emily asked breathlessly, raising luminous eyes to stare into his.

"I'm saying...no, I'm admitting that I wanted you long before that night. I'm admitting that I want you now. And I'm confessing that I'm fairly positive I'm going to want to be with you tomorrow. Especially since I've spent the last half year in a state of perpetual arousal around you."

"You mean..."

"I mean, I think you should take the transfer, Emily," Hotch whispered, his eyes seeking hers, needing to see the deep black-purple irises that were unique to her alone. "I think you should take the transfer and see if what we felt that night was as real as what I've imagined it was."

"Hotch..." she breathed, her addled mind attempting to gain control as she felt her heart swell in her chest.

"And I think you should start calling me Aaron," he smiled, lifting a finger to trail it along the line of her jaw.

"Aaron," Emily whispered with a tentative smile, leaning her forehead against his. "Presuming I take advantage of this approved transfer, where would you and I go from here?"

"Honestly, I'm thinking two glasses of wine, a leather couch and a roaring fireplace," he offered, his voice deep and solid as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Is that anything like what you had in mind?"

"Sounds like heaven," Emily sighed, lifting happy eyes to his.

"It will be," Hotch promised.

And it was. And both Aaron and Emily found out that the best Christmas present comes not in a gaily wrapped package, but in the love of another.

_**Finis**_


End file.
